


Warriors Kin Memories

by puppycornashlynn



Series: me attempting to get kin memories but failing (2020, colorized) [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Real Events, fictionkin, i guess, kin memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/puppycornashlynn
Summary: I just wanted to have a place to share my kin memories. Likely to be short.
Series: me attempting to get kin memories but failing (2020, colorized) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971379
Comments: 1





	Warriors Kin Memories

**Author's Note:**

> As of writing this (10/14/2020) this is my only kin memory sadly. I'm not even sure if it _is_ one, necessarily, but eh! I hope this'll help jog some more kin memories, whether they're mine or someone else's!  
> Chapter 1 Summary (until I can add it): and i just wanna go home  
> (Chapter titles/summaries from In the Snow until further notice)

As I stated in the notes above, I'm... not really sure if this is a memory but either way I decided to put it here.

Me (Mossie), my siblings and mom are all walking by the river; it's snowy and nighttime. We stop or something like that and I look up at her.

"I wanna go home."

I think it was something like that?

That's... it sadly... so uh... yeah.


End file.
